Archers
by Anticsareme
Summary: One archer is about to get a visit from another archer. hints of Wally/Artemis Okay maybe a lot of Waltermis. And a mystery. The young archer... who is he? And how does he know? Some T chapters
1. Chapter 1

As far as twins are concerned, most of the attention goes to the first born. But in few cases, the oldest is a silent worker. Even so, the one who claims to be an only child will not admit to having a twin.

"Stay out of my love life!" yells Artemis. She is fuming mad. Her face is almost as red as Kid Flash's hair. She is staring at a short brunette boy with a bright quirky smile. He is just slightly taller than Robin. He was wearing a large hoodie and baggy pants. He had a pack of arrows on his back and he also has a rough cut bow. Hand carved from oak.

"But that guy was a skirt chaser," he said innocently. He had ruined Artemis's attempt at actually getting a boyfriend. In truth, she was glad she didn't get serious with this guy. Opening her heart and all. Because he really was just some horny teenage guy. She was madder at her _older_ brother. That's right. Older. By ten minutes he was her legal older twin brother.

"I can live my own life!" she yelled running from him. He smiled. The young archer so insistent that she does it on her own. But she runs in the wrong direction. He pulled out a picture from his pocket. She might not remember, and neither may he, but big brother does. And he plans to make her realize her perfect guy, is right in front of her eyes. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hey Roy, want to do a little… Mission impossible?"

Next day at Mt Justice…

Everyone was talking in the training room waiting for Black Canary or Red Tornado or even Batman to give them something to do. What they weren't expecting was to see Roy walk in.

"Roy?" yelled Wally running up to him with a huge grin.

"Roy!" yelled Robin enthusiastically as he ran up as well. Roy gave a small smile before walking toward everyone else.

"Listen up!" he yelled, "Black Canary has a cold so _I'll _be the one training you today."

Meanwhile, at Black Canary's house…

She was in a battle of epic proportions. A Robin sized archer had shown up at her house and had started shooting arrows at her.

"Dinah. I'm sorry. But this in the name of love! I can not let you get to the mountain!" he yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled throwing a vase at his head. He dodged and gave her a smile.

"I'm Mr. Sunshine!" he said sending a volley of arrows all over her living room.

Back to Roy!

"She caught a cold?" asked Miss Martian with a concerned tone to her voice.

"She's sick," Super boy stated.

"Yeah. So I got stuck with you guys. So we're going to play a game. It's called, capture the flag."

"Dibs on Robin!" yelled Wally. Roy had an evil grin.

"The three teams have already been chosen."

"Three teams?" asked Artemis who was familiar with the game.

"To make things a little more interesting. You need to have all three flags to win. So even if you lose your flag you still have a chance at winning as long as you can secure another flag," he explained, "The teams are, Kaldur and Miss M, Robin and Superboy, and…"

"No way in hell!" yelled Wally and Artemis in unison. Roy looks them dead in the eye.

"Or you two can clean this place top to bottom while they train with capture the flag."

"Fine," they said angrily. Part one of mission impossible, complete.

Back to Black Canary's place.

She was panting heavily. This kid was top notch. He'd give Green Arrow a run for his money.

"Can't you just take the day off?" the kid whined.

"Why… would I… do that?" she said panting heavily.

"Because if you go in you'll ruin Arty's chance at finally getting a boyfriend that I approve of," he explained. Dinah looked at him for a minute.

"Artemis?"

"Yep. She can tell the character of a person easily, but she has trouble with dating," he said innocently. She cocked an eyebrow and stood up walking to her phone. The crazed boy archer didn't stop her. She picked it up and looked at him. He just had a goofy smile on.

"Hey, Ollie? Can you come to my place? Now?" she said into the phone.

Again, back to Roy!

He had cameras set up all over the base for the game. It had been going on for twenty minutes. So far everyone's been going after Wally and Artemis. Because they "couldn't" get along. Roy smirked. They were fending well. And Wally had saved Artemis's butt plenty of times already.

He was quite pleased. Normally his plans didn't go this smoothly…

*BOOM*

Roy jumped. The other members of the Young Justice ran there to check it out. What they come to is a shouting match between Roy and Green Arrow. Black Canary had a Robin sized boy in handcuffs Artemis recognized immediately.

"YOU!" she yelled walking up to him. Wally stared at him for a minute.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"No!" yelled Artemis.

"I'm a year ahead of you at school," he butted in.

"But you're so small!" he said before he could stop himself.

"I'm older than you though," he countered.

"You are?" he said hesitantly.

"Apollo. Go home," Artemis seethed.

"Brother?" asked Kaldur.

"I'm her twin," he answered.

"Twin?"

"Yep!" he said sounding like a little kid.

"Why?" asked Superboy.

"Don't even try he won't…," began Black Canary.

"To do this!" he said running up to Wally and Artemis. He grabbed their head and made them have a small kiss. Both flushed red.

"Apollo!"

"What? I approve this one."

"Approve?" asked Wally who was now concerned.

"Yep!"

"Why this Neanderthal!" she raged. He sighed and pulled out a picture. On it were two children. A small red haired boy and a small blonde girl. The boy was sleeping on the girl's shoulder. She smiled and was hugging him.

"Because you two made such a cute couple when you were little."

"When did that happen?" asked Robin.

"Years ago," Apollo said evilly.

**Okay. Shitty story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is based off the story archers that I wrote. Even though it's in the story… **

**Point being is that shows Apollo effecting Artemis's and the rest of the teams lives.**

Wasn't too bad of a day. Fairly sunny. Occasional fluffy cloud lazily traveling in the sky. A light breeze gently tickling the faces of children. The braches in the trees swayed with the winds breath. Apollo sat a top of Mt. Justice. He wasn't a hero. But he was hardly defenseless. He was one of the twin archers, as Roy called him. He was introduced to the team not too long ago. He watched as Artemis yelled at Wally for taking her favorite arrow. Apollo smiled. Today was just like it was then…

Years ago it was different. Artemis didn't talk to boys. She would only talk to her brother. He was the only boy she'd talk to. It was in a time where he wanted to be more independent. She wanted him to stay with her. It was a day like the one he was currently experiencing, when things changed.

It was a day at a park. Summer vacation. Artemis and mom decided to go to Central City. Apollo had to come since he couldn't go with their dad on a "business" trip. They were in a local park. It was quite large and had many good climbing trees. Artemis was talking to a few girls she had met while Apollo was trying to find some boy to play with. He was disappointed to find only one boy. One who was smaller than him. And he was fairly small. He had four adults around him. They were all talking to each other. The boy held on to one of the woman's hands. Probably his mom's.

The small boy was scrawny. With a mop of flaming red hair. His eyes staring at his mom. They were either blue or green. He wore a plain shirt and some black shorts. Apollo thought for a moment and decided that a boy that was a scaredy cat was better than no boy at all. Because he really didn't want to play with girls.

"Hey!" he yelled running up to the kid. He looked at him with what he would later call the most adorable lil' boy face! The adults looked too.

"Wanna play?" he asked. The red haired kid let out a weak smile.

"Can I?" he asked his, well most likely dad.

"I guess," he grunted. The kid hugged his mom and ran up to me.

"I'm Apollo. You?" he asked.

"Wallace. Wallace West," he answered stoically.

"That's a dumb name," said Apollo quickly. Wallace's ears turned bright red. It almost rivaled the red of his hair.

"My dad gave me that name," he mumbled.

"Well. I'm gonna call you Wally," he replied. Wallace mumbled it over.

"Okay," he responded. He was pretty passive.

"Apollo!" yelled a young girl's voice. Apollo turned to see Artemis. She ran up and hugged him, "Aren't you going to play with us?"

Behind her was a group of girls she had met at the park. Wally snickered.

"What's so funny?" Apollo asked angrily.

"Nothing," Wally smirked. Artemis gave him a look.

"You have no right to treat my brother like that," she yelled. Most of the girls were now afraid of the loud blonde girl in front of them. All of them ran away scared.

"Looks like you scared them off Arty," teased Apollo. He then thought about the boy who was also there who looked ready to piss himself. He didn't run. He had a small smile.

"Cool," he said softly. Apollo was surprised to see his sister have a small tint of pink in her cheeks.

"You think?" she asked. Apollo saw that he had a chance at his sister no longer be extremely clingy.

"Hey, why don't we all play tag?" he asked. Wally and Artemis looked at one another.

"What's tag?" asked Wally.

"What? You're kidding!" proclaimed Artemis. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"My dad says I should spend my time studying. So he won't have to waste more money than he has to on me."

"So you've never played tag?"

"Never."

"Rules are simple," began Apollo, "One person is it. Whoever is it has to touch or tag someone else. Whoever they touch is then it and they have to tag someone else."

Wally looked like he was trying to understand what he said, like it was Greek to him. He then had a look that told them that he finally understood it. Then he had a devious look on his face.

"You're it!" he said tagging Artemis's shoulder before running toward a tree.

"No fair!" she yelled. Apollo was running with Wally to escape the wrath of his younger sister. They played like this for about two hours before Artemis and Wally were too pooped to play. They sat under a large oak tree.

"That was fun," Wally yawned.

"Yeah," said Artemis sleepily. Apollo stood up.

"I'm gonna ask mom if we can get some pop," he said walking away.

"Just bring it back here," said Wally. He slumped onto Artemis's shoulder. She didn't complain. He was shorter. And now she had a place to rest her head. And maybe her eyes. Just for a minute. When Apollo came back he was accompanied by his and Artemis's mom. She had a camera with her on the trip to take any worthwhile memories. Wally's Aunt and Uncle came by just as she took the picture.

They gave each other a quick smile. His Aunt picked Wally up and started to carry him back to his mom's car. Barry looked at Apollo. He got on one knee and signaled Apollo to come closer. Apollo walked up to him.

"Thanks kid," he said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making him feel good about himself."

"Why wouldn't he normally?"

His uncle's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Oh, things," he said standing up and leaving.

Wally's freshman year

Apollo walked quickly down the halls. He was a proud sophomore and was enjoying his life of independence. He did miss Artemis, but he knew that he needed to find someone. The perfect guy for Arty. He wasn't ready for what he heard.

"Move it you stupid ginger!"

"Get out of school!" 

"Gingers have no souls!"

Apollo wasn't one to fight. But he hated stupid idiotic bullying. He walked behind the group of people.

"Careful. Reds are known to be violent when they are teased."

One turned around.

"Shut up Shorty!"

Apollo gave an innocent smile. He wasn't one to fight. But he was one to pull the alarm. His backpack had a small alarm. All he had to do was pull a small cord and an alarm would go off. He quickly pulled it. Almost instantly a teacher appeared.

"Break it up! Get to class!"

The bullies grumbled as they walked away. Apollo was surprised to see a bright mop of fiery red hair. And those blue-green eyes that didn't know what tag was. An innocent smile. Loving attitude. And someone he knew. Perfect for Arty.

**Kay everyone that's all for this chapter! Please review and give me some ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this was requested for a chapter. By an anon person who went by sama. You know who you are! But this is a more serious chapter with a freakin over used theme. Rated T**

"Did that really happen?" asked Robin.

"It sounds like a love story!" explained Miss Martian.

"Strange," commented Kaldur.

"Do they remember?" asked Superboy. Apollo smiled.

"Nope!" he grinned evilly. They were at a café in Gotham so he could explain what in the name of all things good he was doing. Apollo was surprisingly a calm guy to talk to. He was telling them about how Wally and Artemis first met. (last chapter peeps).

"So KF and Artemis go way back," said Robin letting it sink in.

"Yeah. But let me tell you, she had the BIGGEST crush on him. After we had left Central, she would not stop drawing pictures of him. She stopped after mom had shown her the picture she took. Arty was so embarrassed that she never drew him again!"

"So why doesn't she believe it's her and Wally in the picture?" asked Miss Martian.

"She never learned his name," he answered simply, "He was a shy, soft spoken kid that doesn't really act a whole lot like the Wally you know today."

Deep down Apollo knew that Wally hadn't really changed. He was still kind, caring, gentle, not good with putting his thoughts to words, and still putting up with his dad. It was something that would probably bring Wally and Artemis together, but only because they both had scars from their dads. Physical for Wally. Mental for Arty.

"And she even had a crush on Kid Flash! She would always write in her journal how she wanted to be swept off her feet, and taken to a safe place, where he would come for her after fighting off criminals," he said dramatically. Robin choked on his drink from laughing.

"You're kidding!" he said.

"Nope," he grinned pulling out a journal, "You tell Arty and she'll try and turn me into the ball-less wonder!"

Everyone was laughing then. Apollo looked at them. They were all great people. People who could help.

"Wanna join me an' Roy in mission impossible?" he asked.

"Sure," said Kaldur who just wanted them to stop arguing.

"Love to!" said Miss Martian. And Superboy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm in too!" added Robin.

"Good," he replied, "And Robin, I need to talk with you alone for a minute."

"O…kay?" he said standing up. Robin and Apollo walked into the bathroom. Apollo washed his hands and then walked over to Robin.

"When you get back to the cave, look up West-Allen custody battle," he whispered in his ear as he was drying his hands, "Also, know that Arty hates anything to do with her dad. I don't want anyone dying from bringing that up."

Robin gave him a look. Apollo went back to a cheery smile.

"Well! Scheming to bring two people together isn't going to happen so long as we're in here and not out there discussing plans!" he said evilly. Robin stared at him. He ran hot and cold. What was he? A hyper happy Batman? They both left the bathroom.

"I got tab!" yelled Apollo. Everyone smiled. Even Robin. But what he said nagged at his mind. Wally's name was West. What was so important that he look up a custody battle?

(For Batman's student he can really be slow…)

When Robin got back to the Bat cave he saw that No one was there. He quickly got on the computer. He quickly typed in West-Allen custody battle. A small file came up.

_In local news, a custody battle for a small boy is underway between parents, Rudolph and Mary West, and the child's aunt and Uncle, Barry and Iris Allen. The court stated that the two groups would have joint custody until further notice._

Robin looked at it again. He didn't…, no it couldn't. Could it?

Meanwhile with Artemis and Wally.

"Go away," he moaned sitting on a bench in Gotham.

"Look. Why don't you go home Kid Idiot?" Artemis grumbled. Wally kept in the dark. He was home. With his mom and dad. That's why he came to Gotham. They'd look at Barry's house. They wouldn't look here. His lip still had the taste of blood lingering. His dad, told him to stop wasting his time trying to be like the Flash. That it was a waste of time.

But he was just doing lab experiments. He was already Kid Flash. He didn't need to pretend. But, he couldn't tell his parents that. They didn't even know that Barry was the Flash. His dad was so mad. Wally could've dodged it, but he didn't. One in the jaw. Two in the ribs. And a hell-whole lot of kicks. Blood trickled from his mouth and fresh wounds. His dad went down stairs to ice his sore foot. But before he left.

"I'm just trying to help you get your head out of the clouds son."

Wally was now thinking about how his wounds should be better by now. If he had eaten anything earlier. He was really hungry. And his bruised ribs didn't make him feel any better.

"Disedo Arty," he said angrily. He didn't want anyone to see him this badly beaten.

"Was that Latin?" she asked rather surprised.

"Sic quis si is est?" he responded. He learned a bit of Lain from Bats. She walked over to him, ready to smack him when she saw his face. Black eyes swollen lip.

"Who in the world were you fighting?"

"No one."

"Come on," said Artemis putting one of his arms over her shoulder. 

"What?" said Wally who was more than surprised.

"You need to get cleaned up."

Back to the Bat cave.

"Why would Apollo want me to see this. It makes no sense."

"And here I thought you were the world's greatest detective's student," snarled a voice.

"You!" yelled Robin. Behind him was Apollo. His usual cheery self wasn't anywhere.

"You're his best friend and you don't even know what his life was like? Regardless, plan sympathy is working pretty well."

"What are you talking about."

"You know… Wally's full name is Wallace Rudolph West right?"

"His middle name is Rudolph?"

"He was named after his dad."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Yeah well, before he was KF, he received more _permanent_ battle scars. Barry is still trying for full custody. So is Iris. Mary seems so confused. And Rudolph is a man bitch."

"How would you even know this?" Robin yelled. He didn't even know this and he and KF were best friends. Apollo let out a small smile.

"Because I am like the sun. Always looking into things," he said disappearing into the shadows.

**Okay everyone, there is more to Apollo then you think. He knows things.**

**Apollo: you have no idea**

**HOLY CRAP! Review**


End file.
